


Mink's New Cat

by Highkiller777



Series: Early [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Early Series, M/M, Prostitution Referencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Mink is getting annoyed when his members keep breaking what little rules he set in place.In the end, maybe this wasn't such a bad thing.Early is a series where our boys meet Aoba during his Rhyme days.
Relationships: Mink/Seragaki Aoba
Series: Early [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Mink's New Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled so hard trying to figure out a birthday fic for Mink  
> This was all I could come up with.  
> Happy birthday Mink~<3

Sighing to himself as he was once again brought out to deal with someone who broke his rules. Though they were using Rib as a front to hide from the police there were no actual plans to participate in it. Unless some dumb group decided to try and pick a fight they were not supposed to go out and actually start one. But some of the younger members were hot headed and did not like to listen. 

“-ouch me and I’ll make sure **you regret it.** ” Mink’s steps faltering at the voice he heard, there was something about it that set off alarms within him. He could hear laughter from his men and the sounds of clothes shuffling. Mink upped his pace, if what he thought was true, he needed to be quick before someone made a mistake. 

“What’s a brat like you going to do? Scream all you want nobody who hears will even try to come help. Just be a good little boy-” Aoba’s eyes flashed when several reached for him, his leg and arm broken preventing him from physically fighting back. He opened his mouth about to scream at them, when the main guy was pulled back by his hair and thrown to the floor. 

“Leave, I’ll deal with you later.” He signaled the others to round up the ones who were now cowering seeing their leader. Aoba baring his teeth at the man; watching his every move. Once they were alone, he knelt down until he was mostly eye level with him. “What happened.” 

“...huh?” 

“Which one of them hurt you and brought you here.” Aoba watched his facial features, unsure what exactly was going on. 

“The one with spikey black hair, he tried to skip out of paying me and then he had those other two help him beat the shit out of me.” He hissed as he began to feel the pain, dark spots in the corner of his vision. He didn’t want to pass out, he needed to get out of wherever they had him. 

Mink was sure of it hearing him talk, he felt bad for the kid. He could only imagine what he must have had to do to escape Toue. The mingling unnatural smells and the way his voice could entice or destroy those who heard it. The horrors he must have been through and he was living on the streets selling himself. 

“Will you allow me to treat your injuries.” Pain filled eyes met his again. “As an apology for my men, you want to avoid hospitals correct?” A nod was the only answer he got; reaching into one of his hidden pockets he pulled out a couple various plants. 

“What...” Aoba watched him bruise some of the leaves and fold them over each other before handing it to him. 

“Chew this a bit before swallowing, it’ll be bitter but it will help the pain.” Taking it with a shaking hand he looked between it and him, sighing he did as he was told. He didn’t lie about the taste as he chewed, finally swallowing it while the man waited until his eyes began to droop as his body relaxed. Gentle to pick him up and lay him on the couch. “I’m going to take your hoodie off; can I roll your jeans up?” 

“Nnngh... Too tight...” Pulling a knife out he carefully cut them open, his ankle was already a dark purple and swollen. Not wanting to risk anymore damage he sliced his shoe off as well before grabbing what he had to make a splint. Aoba making soft pained sounds as Mink is careful to bind his arm and leg. As soon as he is wrapped up Mink drapes a blanket over him, leaving him to rest while he went to deal with the three who caused this. 

~~~ 

Aoba isn’t sure how long he’s been out before he wakes up; a soft bed under him and an IV drip going into him. He knows he’s not in a hospital from how the walls look, but his arm and leg are properly tended and he can tell he has something going in him to keep his pain dulled. He manages to sit up, his body felt sluggish and heavy. 

“Aoba, are you alright?” He startled, smiling and petting Ren. “You have been in a bad state for over a week. Mink-san has been doing his best to take care of you.” 

“Mink?” He rubbed his eyes, seeing the glass of water on the small table he drank the entire thing sighing happily. “Fuck head feels like it’s wading through mud.” 

“That is to be expected, you have been delirious with a fever. Desire used his power on a couple men who came in trying to keep you from hurting yourself more by walking on your broken leg.” His eyes shifting into a glow. 

“ **I did what now? Why the fuck would I-** ” 

“You’re awake.” Desire retreating back inside seeing him, walking up he sat down a plate of food. Aoba flinching away when he reaches for his face. “I won’t touch your hair; I’m just checking if your fever broke.” He wasn’t too trusting, but he did his best to avoid his hair and feel his forehead. 

“I’m fine.” He still flinched when the larger man got close, blinking in confusion at the smell coming from him. “What-” 

“Can you move your fingers?” He flinched but wiggled them. “You seem to be healing fine, how does your body feel?” 

“Heavy, why are you helping me?” The man grabbed a bottle of water and refilled his glass before answering. 

“One of my men hurt you and broke the rules, I’m taking responsibility for what they did.” Aoba was about to ask more when his stomach growled, blushing when the man merely chuckled and grabbed the plate of food. He held the plate while Aoba ate every single bite of it. 

“Who even are you?” The male setting the dishes aside while he checked the IV making sure it was still flowing. 

“Mink.” Aoba huffed in annoyance, Ren licking his hand trying to calm him down. 

“He is the leader of Scratch, I believe Mizuki was talking about them before.” Aoba rubbing his eyes trying to remember, Mink handing him the glass of water. 

“Wait, isn’t that the team made up of escaped convicts?” He eyed Mink up and down, unable to really believe it; when the man made no other comment, Aoba narrowed his eyes. “ **You seem far too docile.** ” 

“If that is how you wish to see me.” 

“Where is my coil?” Mink motions to the small table, it’s sitting just behind the glass of water. He grabs it intending to call either Mizuki or the two blondes when Ren stops him. 

“It would be best you not tell them where you are, Mizuki-san may very well see this in the wrong light and come barging in causing others to become hurt or worse.” Aoba sighing, knowing he was right. Mizuki was overprotective of him when it came down to it and learning he was inside Scratch’s HQ and they were the ones who had hurt him wouldn’t end well. 

“Fine, I’ll tell him I’m chasing down some Rhyme player with a component I want and forgot to message him until now.” Ren nods while Aoba sends the message off, he gets an immediate response saying he shouldn’t worry him and to contact him more often so he knows he is safe. “There, How long until I can leave?” 

“Depends on how it takes you to heal, I can only get the very basic of medical equipment from the hospitals here.” He lays back on the bed, rubbing his eyes. “I’ll let you sleep.” 

Aoba is out before Mink even closes the door behind him. 

~~~ 

Mink brings in another plat of food, Aoba is sitting up in the bed petting Ren. He can smell the scent of death fading as he walks closer, gold eyes fading from their glow. He sets the plate down for him and he eats while they talk, he couldn’t blame the kid for being so curious about things. Mink wondered how long he was locked away, though he didn’t want to hurt the boy by making him remember by asking. 

“Give me your hand.” Mink quirked an eyebrow before extending it for him, he took his hand and brought it up to his nose. “I knew it! It’s you!” 

“Hm?” Aoba released his hand, taking another bite of his food with a proud look on his face. 

“You smell like Cinnamon! Every time you came in here, I kept smelling it and now I know it’s just you!” Mink couldn’t help but chuckle. “Do you use a lot of it? Is that why you smell so strongly of it?” 

“It’s a natural thing my body does, something that was a common trait with my tribe.” Aoba tilts his head at the last word. “I’m originally from America.” 

“Oh? Why come to this island of all places?” Mink set aside his empty plate, sitting next to him to check over his hand. 

“I’m here to-” He made a face, unsure how to put it. “There is someone who wronged me, I’m here to make them pay.” 

“Damn, you going to kill them?” He nods, Aoba hissing when he applies pressure near his wrist. 

“Looks like your wrist isn’t healed yet.” He re-wraps it and snaps the brace back into place, moving to his leg to check. Outside of a bit of tenderness he was healing fast, Mink guessed his unique biology possibly having a hand in that. 

A week after getting off most of his painkillers Aoba had begun to get stir crazy. 

“Hey, I want to look around.” Mink sighs as he sets his food down. 

“It’s still too early for you to be walking-” 

“Then carry me, being stuck in this tiny room all the damn time is killing me.” The older male rubbing his eyes, the medication made Aoba sleep majority of the time but now he was spending more time awake. Mink didn’t think he might be feeling trapped or caged in by only being in the small room. 

“Eat first, I’ll move you into my room.” He seemed to perk up, quickly eating his food before holding his arms wide open. Mink picking him up and carrying him out the room, once he got him into his bedroom, he sat him on the couch and moved it closer to the window so he could look outside. 

“Where are we? I’ve never seen these buildings before.” Mink brings him a blanket when he shivers. 

“I’m unsure what locals call this area, but it’s mostly abandoned buildings, nobody comes here unless they have ill intentions in mind.” Aoba holds the blanket around his body more, Ren jumping up next to him. Mink leaves to see about moving his bed into this room with him. 

“He acts so cautious with us, yeah his guy screwed me over and broke a couple bones but going this far-” He blinks, laughing at the suggestion his other self came up with. “Desire thinks he fell for us~” 

“I highly doubt that is what happened.” Aoba continues to giggle as Desire shifts to the front. 

“ **Only way to know is to see for myself~** ” Ren could only sigh as he giggled to himself. 

“At least wait until you are healed.” Glowing eyes rolling as he settled into the couch more. He looks over as several men bring in his bed, he gives a questioning look to Mink. 

“It’s getting colder, that room does not have much insulation.” Aoba hummed and yawned, not caring enough for more detail as he just cuddled into the couch. He could smell Mink’s unique scent imbedded in it as he drifted off to sleep. 

~~~ 

Aoba was mostly healed after a couple more weeks, Mink was helping him build strength back into his arm and leg. Aoba was squeezing a stress ball by himself while he was waiting for Mink to return, he had left annoyed when a couple members got into a fight. Licking his lips a bit he set the ball down, shrugging his hoodie off. 

“Aoba?” Ren looks up to him, sighing seeing the look on his face. “Aoba I do not believe performing such acts right now would be wi-” 

“ **Fuck Restraint just shut up, you’re in that** **Allmate** **body and don’t have to deal with being horny. It’s been over a month I need either a fuck or a fight and there’s no way I can fight.** ” Ren lowers his ears, Aoba reaching over to pet him. “Sorry Ren, you know how he gets when our hormones act up.” 

“Please just be careful.” Aoba stretches, walking over to the couch and sitting down; Ren stays on the bed. 

Mink comes in, he looks stressed and tense; Aoba pats the spot next to him on the couch. The large man sits and exhales a long breath, jerking when the bluette climbs into his lap. “Your tense, I’ll give you a massage~” 

“Mmm...” He didn’t fully trust that he didn’t have other motives but let him do as he wished. Though he ended up only having one hand when the other began to hurt; Mink was enjoying his tensed muscles getting relaxed. He had started to doze off when he started picking up a shift in scents. 

“ **Mink~ I’ve got a good way to help you relax.** ” He cracked his eyes open, meeting glowing gold. Eyes snapping open when he gets down on the floor between his legs, hands working on his belt. 

“No-Stop-” He quickly grabbed his hands, being careful of his grip. “That’s not necessary.” Aoba blinks up at him before pouting, Mink picks him up and sets him on the bed. “Just rest, and recover.” 

“Ehh? What-?” Aoba can only stare as he leaves. “Who the fuck turns down a blow job?” 

~~~ 

To say Aoba was frustrated would be an understatement, every single time he would try to suck Mink off or even get him worked up to break his resolve into letting him enjoy himself. Mink would stop him and leave him alone for hours on end. Aoba was hitting his last nerve with the pent-up energy. 

He needed to get dicked yesterday and he was going to find out why. 

As soon as Mink sat down on the couch, intending to give him a final check-up on his wrist when Aoba straddled his lap and sat with his arms crossed. He stopped Mink’s hands before he could pick him up. “No, I want to know why you won’t fuck me. Are you not into guys? You can’t say you have trouble getting your dick hard because I know that isn’t the case.” 

“...” He pinches the bridge of his nose, collecting his thoughts on how to best approach this. “It’s not something you need to do.” 

“What does that even mean?” 

“You don’t need to offer your body as a way to repay me for helping you.” Aoba had no idea what he was trying to say, seeing his next question Mink tried to be as gentle as he could. “I can only imagine what you went through before you escaped-” 

“Wait, what?” Ren hopping down from the bed and moving over to them. 

“Mink-san, I have a feeling you are misunderstanding something about us. You have been overly cautious, perhaps even delicate, with how you treated us.” The male looking between them, he knows Aoba was something created by Toue. He’s seen his voice’s power for himself when he was feverish. 

“Then the reason you are living on the streets-” 

“I kept fighting with my grandmother so I ran away.” Mink rubbed at his eyes as it all processed. 

“And selling yourse-” 

“I get paid to suck people off I’ve never actually sold my ass; I have to have some standards. Also I don’t do it for the money, though I might as well get paid, I do it because I like sucking cock.” Aoba shifts in his lap to wrap his arms around his shoulders. “Now will you let suck you off or can you rail my ass without being such a little bitch about it?” 

Mink couldn’t help but laugh, he thought for such a long time he acted like a brat was because he didn’t know any better. Now he understands he was just being a normal teenager. “Then you can do as you want.” 

“Finally!” Aoba wasting no time to get on his knees between his spread legs, undoing his belt and working his pants open. Mink idly thinking he might change his mind seeing his size. As soon as he pulled him out gold eyes go wide, he watches his eyes glowing as he licked his lips. “ **Fuck I needed this in me last week, better late than never.** ” 

“Nnn!” Aoba began to lick up to the head, taking in the tip into his mouth while his hands worked stroking his shaft. Mink watched as his body shivered as he slowly took more into his mouth. He could feel his tongue lathering and rubbing as he sucked, his head began to bob while his other hand moved down to pull himself out. 

“Mmmgh nnn~ Pwa Mink~” His eyes were unfocused looking up to him, hand jerking him while he lapped at the tip. “Fuck me Mink~” 

Aoba found himself with his back against the couch, back arching when he felt him take him into his mouth and suck. He griped his hair breathing in short erratic breaths, toes curling while his body shook. He doesn’t have time to warn before he screams coming into his mouth, he twitches as he pulls every drop out of him. 

“Mink, please...” He whimpers as he kisses him, hands roaming over his broad chest. 

“Hmm... If I’m going to take you, we need something to help.” Not wasting a second Aoba opens his hoodie and pulls out a fresh tube from a hidden pocket. Mink chuckles, Aoba feeling his heart skipping at his smile. Aoba undresses while Mink just takes his top off, hands roaming over his naked chest loving the muscles he feels under his hands. 

“Mmmm you’re so hot Mink~” He gasps as he moves to lick and suck up his neck to his ear, other hand moving to work him open. “Ahhh Ohhh mmmf!” Aoba takes the first finger well, Mink quirking an eyebrow down at him. “You wouldn’t touch m-me so I played with myself!” 

“I’ll just have to make it up to you then.” He pressed in a second finger and moved it around, Aoba jerks when he find what he’s looking for. He slowly thrusts his fingers in and out of him making sure to brush by that place to get him worked back up. 

Not that it took much to get him trying to fuck himself down on his fingers. 

“Mink-Mink! Ohhh fuck more please!” Aoba beginning to feel light headed the more worked up he makes him. Grabbing the man he kisses him hard, hand reaching down to stroke him as he bit at his lip. “ **Stop stalling and shove this in me dammit!** ” 

“Eager?” He whines, gasping as more pleasure shoots through him. Mink takes a moment to admire the boy below him, hair fanned out around him, tears falling down his cheeks. “Beautiful...” Aoba looks up at him, about to ask what he said when he removes his fingers. 

“Finally-ahh!” He hums as Mink slowly sinks in, cursing how easily he takes him in. He pauses when he is halfway in, watching as he pants with a bright smile. Mink leans down to kiss him, pulling his hips back before slowly pushing back in, going deeper with each thrust. “M-Mink!” 

“Does it hurt?” He strokes his face, Aoba nuzzling into his large hand reaching down to where they are connected. 

“Feels good mmm you’re so thick-” Catching his thumb with his lips he sucked at it, licking the pad before pulling off with a wet pop. Licking the palm of his hand up to the fingers and sucking them in; he takes them all the way into his throat and swallows around them. 

Mink grits his teeth, gripping his hips with both hands leaning down to kiss him. Pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting fully in, Aoba’s scream swallowed by Mink. 

Hands cling onto the older man’s shoulders as he sets a bruising pace, the room fills with the sounds of their skin slapping together. Aoba pulls away from the kiss for air, eyes opening with a shout when lips kiss his hair; Mink grunting when he tightens around him. 

“Mink! Mi-fuckfuck! I’m ahhh!” Nails digging into his back as he repeats the motion, angling his hips to put the most pressure against his prostate. Aoba starts seeing spots of white from the pleasure shooting up his spine, he can’t think as his mind numbs. 

“Come, Aoba.” Hearing him say his name so close to his ear he comes hard, body tensed up as he paints their chests with his ejaculate. Mink grunting feeling him spasm around him needing only another thrust as deep he could go before finding his release. 

Both men pant as they come down their high, Mink sitting up to smile seeing him asleep under him. Leaving a kiss to his temple before pulling free, Aoba sleeping peacefully on the couch while the older male went to get something to clean them. 

Aoba woke an hour later, his lower back and legs aching with pain. He could feel hands massaging his thighs and a calming scent filling his senses. He blinks his eyes open looking down to find Mink, still shirtless, rubbing some sort of cream onto his legs. “Mink?” 

“You can sleep more.” He rubs his eyes, taking note he felt clean and hair was still a bit wet. 

“Did you bathe me?” He hums, Aoba feeling like his body was floating as he applied more cream. The smell was so gentle as it wafted up and absorbed into his skin. Before he could fight it off anymore he falls back to sleep. 

~~~ 

Aoba jerks awake hearing a fight breaking out, he jerks up out of bed and runs outside ignoring the pain in his back and hips. He hears a voice he knows all too well screaming his name, shoving the door open sure enough he finds Dry Juice and Scratch fighting. Mink and Mizuki facing off, taking a breath he screams as loud as he can. “ _Stop fighting all of you!_ ” 

“Aoba!” Mizuki turns to him, running to his side while everyone looks around confused, Mink sighing as he comes over. “Are you alright?! Why didn’t you tell me you were in trouble?!” 

“For fucks sake Mizuki I’m fine! I didn’t tell you where I really was because I knew you’d come here looking for a fight!” The other male jerking a bit seeing how angry he was. “Mink took care of me when his men cheated me out of payment and broke my arm and leg, he’s been nothing but kind to me!” 

“Sorry Aoba, I thought you had gotten mixed up in something bad again.” Aoba pouting at him. 

“Have some faith in me.” Mizuki could only nod, shooting a light glare to Mink before he and his guys leave. Aoba turns to go back inside when his head shoots pain, Mink catching him before his legs buckled. 

“You don’t want to go back with him?” 

“No, he means well but his over-protectiveness gets on my nerves at times.” He curls up into his chest, his smell easing some of the pain in his skull. Mink tries to lay him on the bed with Ren when his grips on him tightens. “Stay with me.” 

“Heh, troublesome.” Moving over to the couch he sits and holds him in his lap. Aoba nuzzling into his neck as he slowly dozes off. 

~~~ 

Mink couldn’t not notice a couple changes in the younger man over the course of the next couple months. He had started leaving on his own, off to play Rhyme or hang out with what few friends he did keep but it wouldn’t be long before he would be back. Typically with a new bruise or arm full of various snacks he wanted Mink to try. When he asked how he was paying for everything he simply answered. “Mugging Rib players or Rhymers.” 

Soon Mink’s room became a second home for the boy, a couple hot plates to cook on, and a mini fridge to keep food in. His members all welcomed the boy for the most part, seeing how their leader had taken a liking to him. Mink found his company enjoyable, and a pleasant distraction while they figured out how they were going to get into Platinum Jail and gathered enough weapons. 

Not to mention sex with Aoba kept Mink more docile. 

It was possibly an effect from his power but Mink didn’t see any real need to stop. If he was being honest he rather liked how clingy the boy was to him. At every opportunity he would climb into his lap and just sit curled up to him. It didn’t matter to him if Mink was busy with something or dealing with his members breaking a rule. If Mink was sitting, Aoba would climb into his lap. 

“Mmm Mink~” Currently he was giggling nuzzling into his neck, his right hand rubbing his back while he looked over a couple maps his men drew of the area around the Jail. A couple of his members sharing a look at their leader letting this 18-year-old kid being so touchy feely with him. 

“Good, the sooner we get a whole map the better.” Setting the papers down as they leave, Aoba taking his hand and kissing it. “Affectionate today.” 

“You’re warm, **it’s comfy.** ” Mink kisses his brow, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around him. 

“I have something for you.” His eyes meet Mink’s, he pulls out a braided tie from his back pocket, handing it to him. 

“Your hair has been getting rather long, this should help keep your hair tied up and not hurt too much.” Gold eyes sparkled looking at it, pulling him into a kiss. 

“Thank you Mink~” Curling up more into his lap he yawned, holding the braid as he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
